Jack and Bella
The relationship between Jack Crawford and Bella Crawford. They're married. Their relationship profoundly changed after Bella found out she has lung cancer. Her first intention was to not tell Jack. However, he later found out. They don't have children, although Jack would like to have them but it's impossible due to his wife's condition. They started dating while being stationed in Italy. He worked in the army, and she was a NATO staff. Season 1 In Oeuf, Jack is in bed when his wife arrives and they have a frosty conversation in which he asks her if it's too late for them to have kids. She replies that it is for her. In Coquilles, Jack Crawford and his wife share a beautifully crafted meal at Hannibal's house. When Hannibal delivers a foie gras course, Bella politely declines on account of her moral stance against the dish's cruelty. Hannibal assures her that he is staunchly opposed to animal cruelty, as it's one of the first signs of a sociopath. No, Hannibal Lecter prefers ethical butchery. Jack Crawford knows things aren't all right between his wife and him, and when she comes home late, he tries to air out the problems in their relationships; Bella would rather not, she's just overwhelmed with work - that's all. Jack suspects there is someone else, but doesn't insult her by positing the question. He simply says he loves her, and though racked with guilt, Bella returns his affirmations. Later, Jack confronts his wife at Hannibal's office following her appointment. Jack knows about Bella's cancer and asks if it's treatable... but Bella says it's stage four, and there aren't five stages. Jack doesn't want her to be alone, not now, not ever. This is her fight, but he's in her corner, and he's not going anywhere. Bella appreciates it, but she can't give Jack what he needs. Bella thought if she kept it to herself their lives wouldn't change. She didn't count on changing as much as she did. Jack is heartbroken. Quotes *"I'm a Phyllis. Jack only calls me Phyllis when we disagree." (to Lecter) *"We were both stationed in Italy. I was army, she was NATO staff. All of the Itallian men kept calling her Bella, Bella, Bella. Well, I wanted her to be my Bella." (to Lecter) *"I resent that Jack has too much to worry about, to worry about me." (to Lecter) Conversations : Jack: "Hello. Think it's too late for us to have kids?" Bella: "It is for me." : Lecter: "I feel like you're protecting him." Bella: "I am." : Jack: "So, do you wait until you think I'm asleep before you go to bed?" Bella: "It's not intentional. I'm working late. Nothing personal." Jack: "So, can we have a conversation, or do you wanna pretend everything's all right?" Bella: "Everything is all right." Jack: "So, no conversation." Bella: "I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment." Jack: "With?" Bella: "With things at work, etc. Got some things I've got to sort through. It's out of your jurisdiction." Jack: "You know what? I'm very good at sorting things out. At the very least, I can underwhelm you while you're being overwhelmed." Bella: "You've never been able to underwhelm me." Jack: "Is there anything I can offer you. Romantically, physically or spiritually that will help?" Bella: "No." Jack: "So, as your husband, what I can do for you is...leave you alone, not ask you any questions?" Bella: "You can ask me anything you want." Jack: "I won't insult you by asking if there's someone else." Bella: "Thank you." Jack: "You'll sort out whatever it is you need to sort out, and we'll get back to being us. I love you, Bella." Bella:" I love you too." : Bella: "You know. I knew you'd find out." Jack: "When did you find out?" Bella: "Twelve weeks ago." Jack: "Twelve weeks ago?" Bella: "Lung cancer." Jack: "You don't smoke." Bella: "The irony." Jack: "Is it treatable?" Bella: "It's stage four. And we know there's no stage five, don't we?" Jack: "When were you gonna tell me?" Bella: "Far enough into the future that I'm really not prepared to have this conversation right now." Jack: "Neither am I. But, we're having it. We're having it right now. Were you just going to wait until you were in the middle of chemotherapy, when you couldn't hide it anymore?" Bella: "I don't think I want to chemotherapy." Jack: "Well, do I have any say in this?" Bella: "No. No, you don't." Jack: "Do you want to be alone? I don't want you to answer that. Just, think about your answer. I want you to know that I don't want you to be alone. Not now, not ever." Bella:" We'll beat this together." Jack: "It's your fight, baby, but I'm in your corner. I'm not going anywhere." Bella: "I appreciate that. I do. But, I'm not comforted by it. I know that's what you need, but you need to comfort me. I can't give you what you need." Jack: "Don't worry about what I need. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Bella: "I thought if I kept it to myself, our lives wouldn't change. I didn't count on changing as much as I did." Gallery Bella and Jack1.jpg Bella and Jack2.jpg Bella and Jack3.jpg Bella and Jack4.jpg Bella and Jack5.jpg Bella and Jack6.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Candidates for Deletion